The Question
by SKLBug210
Summary: Ron can surprise Hermione sometimes.


"**The Question"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a few clothes and cds and books. I don't even own my own car.

A.N. Again thanks for all the reviews and alerts for my other stories.

Rose sat next to her mother, foot tapping nervously. Hermione sent her twenty year old daughter a reassuring look. Once Rose looked away a concerned look came over the older woman's face. It wasn't just that Ron had been alone in his office with Rose's boyfriend for a while. It was _who_ the young man was that concerned Hermione. Ron had never seemed to like any of Rose's previous beaus and none of them had been the offspring of Ron's least favorite person in the world. Hermione pasted a smile back on her face when Rose turned to glance at her mother again.

Rose just wished she knew what her father was saying to her boyfriend. Every time Ron met one of her boyfriends he always took said boy into his office and not one of them had ever told Rose what it was that was said in there. It drove her crazy. She had tried asking not only her boyfriends but her father. Ron had always smiled at his daughter and said that maybe she would find out one day. That just drove Rose even crazier.

Finally the door opened. Scorpius Malfoy came out followed by his girlfriend's father. Scorpius' face lit up when he saw his girlfriend watching the door intently for him. Rose ran over to hug her boyfriend who cast a nervous glance over to the Auror that was known as 'Dad'.

Hermione looked at her husband. She was startled by the thoughtful expression on Ron's face. Usually after these, interrogations, Ron had a disapproving look on his face. Hermione wondered what it was that was said that caused this rather unexpected change.

It was later that night when getting ready for bed that Hermione broached the subject with her husband.

"What did you and Scorpius talk about?" Hermione decided to get right to what she had been wondering all night.

"Hmmm? Oh you know stuff" Ron said somewhat distracted.

"Was this 'stuff' about our daughter?" Hermione demanded.

"Possibly" Ron answered putting on his pajama pants. He frowned; he would have to eat less of his mother's cooking his metabolism seemed to be slowing down.

"Ronald!" Ron looked up to see his wife glaring at him. Well he would have noticed that if she had shouted his name when she was fully clothed. Ron grinned all his previous thoughts forgotten.

Hermione never did find out what had happened that night between her husband and their daughter's boyfriend.

"Rose you look so beautiful" Hermione exclaimed when she saw her daughter. The twenty-two year old beamed at her mother. Rose came out of the bathroom careful not to step on the train of her dress.

"Are you ready yet? It's about time to start" Lily came in dressed in soft lavender. Hermione kissed her daughter one last time before leaving her alone.

"Hey Rosie" Rose turned to see her father smiling at her from the doorway.

"Hey Daddy" Rose beamed and hugged her father gently as to not mess up her dress.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked as he held out his arm. "You can still change your mind, you know. I'll even go tell everyone for you, then take you out for ice cream."

"Daddy!" Rose said laughing. "I love him. I'm sure I want to marry him" she continued a little softer and more serious."

Ron sighed. "Well it was worth a try."

Hermione smiled as she saw her husband escorting their daughter down the aisle. She glanced to the young man standing at the other side. Scorpius Malfoy was staring at the young woman walking toward him. Hermione smiled at the huge grin on the young man's face and the way he was shifting on his feet in anticipation. Scorpius didn't even spare a glance at the man next to Rose as she arrived at the altar, so focused was he on his soon to be bride. Rose beamed back at Scorpius. Ron sighed as he sat down to Hermione.

"She didn't go for the ice cream idea" he stated to his wife softly.

"The what idea?" Hermione asked confused.

"The ice cream idea" Ginny said softly. "He seems to think ice cream is a better alternative to getting married. He told me he would even break the news to Harry so I didn't have to."

"What?" Harry asked looking at his best friend.

"Shhhhh" Molly Weasley glared at her kids and their spouses before turning back to the alter dabbing her eyes.

"Don't worry; clearly I like you better than ice cream. Most of the time" Ginny said soothingly to her husband. Harry shot a glare at his brother in law.

The ceremony seemed too fast to Ron. Before he knew it they were eating and laughing at the reception. Then the speeches began. Ron got up to make his father of the bride speech.

"Well I have good news for you Scorpius. Rose seems to prefer you over ice cream." Ron started his speech.

Scorpius looked at his wife. "What does that mean?" he asked bemused.

"I'll explain later" Rose said laughing.

"Several years ago my daughter asked me a question. I told her I might answer it someday. I think that day has come."

Rose whipped her head around to her father. Was she about to find out the answer to that question that had been driving her nuts for years?

"Every time Rosie brought home a boyfriend, I took him into my office to ask him one simple question. Rose never knew what that question was, and knowing my daughter it's driven her crazy." Ron smiled at her.

"I would ask what it was that made that boy good enough for my daughter."

Rose looked at Scorpius who was smiling gently in remembrance of that day two years before.

"For years I would hear about good grades and quidditch scores and other ridiculous nonsense. Until two years ago."

Hermione sat forward in her seat.

"Scorpius here gave me the answer I was looking for surprisingly enough. He said he was in no way good enough for Rosie. He had no idea why it was that she was dating him, considering how smart, confident and beautiful she was. He went into a whole speech about what it was he loved about my daughter and how she was far too good for him, and how he would strive day after day to be worthy of her. That was the day that I began to resign myself that I may end up with a Malfoy as a son in law. Apparently I deserved a better grade in Divination class. So Scorpius, welcome to the family" Ron raised his wine class to applause.

Scorpius turned to see Rose looking at him teary eyed. "You said that?" Rose asked.

"More or less. Are you okay?" Scorpius asked. Rose buried her face in his dress shirt.

"That was so sweet" Rose said bursting into tears.

Hermione smiled at Ron as he sat down. "That was a nice speech" she said.

"Always the tone of surprise" Ron teased her.

"I was wondering what it was you asked every single boyfriend of Rose's. I always imagined you were quizzing them about their sex life or something and their intentions with Rose." Hermione continued.

"The little bas- buggers would just lie anyways" Ron said with a look from his wife.

Hermione laughed and laid her head on Ron's shoulder as she watched Rose dancing with her husband a smile on her face.

"I never would have imagined the Malfoys being our in laws when we were in school" Hermione said.

"I am just as surprised as you are, but just as long as Scorpius keeps Rosie happy, I'm happy" Ron said.

They sat watching the newlyweds for the rest of the night.

A.N. So normally it takes me about six months to write a story and update it. This one took me a few hours today. So hopefully it's as good as my past couple of stories.

A.T. So I've read some stories where people had Snape as Draco's godfather. I don't recall it saying this anywhere in the books… is it something that was said in an interview or something that people seem to have assumed and put in their fanfictions?


End file.
